


Can You See Me Now?

by Stormraven23



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormraven23/pseuds/Stormraven23
Summary: After all the excitement of coming home is over with, Tom makes one last try to get Chakotay’s attention before the Native American heads for home on the frontier…





	

Now that the excitement of Voyager coming home was over with, the banquets and parties where they had been trotted out as trophy prizes was over along with the media and the blitzing of being a celebrity…

Tom Paris breathed a huge sigh of relief as he tried to blend in with the crowd heading to the transports here on Deep Space Nine with his heart in his throat and hope in his tight chest. His duffel was slung over his shoulder containing his few personal possessions.

Tom had spent the last six months trying to get up the courage to approach the love of his life and today might just be his last chance for the one person who gave him every reason to get out of bed each day. That person was leaving Deep Space Nine to go home and meet his family after thirteen years in the Delta Quadrant. Once his love hit the frontier, Tom doubted very seriously that Chakotay would look back.

Gods! He loved that man. The lust for the body had been there, but the feelings for the Native American had slowly developed over the last decade. Ever since the big man had gotten under his skin, Tom lived for the day he had the nerve to ask him out. The more he had put if off, the harder it had become until he settled down with just his fantasies and his right hand on his cock in the shower over the last two years. 

Biting his lower lip nervously, Tom knew it would be now or never as he saw his dream boat coming down the corridor to catch his shuttle to Dorvan V. Chakotay looked pensive and seemed a little sad to Tom as he passed not seeing the tall blonde who was screaming at himself inside his head. //Do it, Thomas Eugene. Take the chance or spend the rest of your life filled with regrets. //

Taking a step out of the crowd, “Chakotay.” He choked out. //Please, hear me. Please, please, please! //

A moment passed forever before the dark-skinned man stopped dressed in his old Maquis leather looking every inch the man of his wet dreams. Tom felt a whimper building up in his throat and his ears roared with the pounding of his blood. //Please, turn around and see me with my eyes and face hopeful and feel my love for you, Cha. Please! //

Slowly, the big man turned around with surprise on his face seeing who had called out his name. “What do you want, Paris?” Chakotay hissed in sudden anger. Why did this man always show up disturbing his inner calm? Every time he thought he had gotten his emotions reined in and some kind of calm in his universe it only took one look from this certain blonde to bring the chaos to his calm order.

“Take me with you, please,” Tom said swiftly before he finished losing his nerve.

Chakotay took Tom’s arm in a powerful grip and pulled him to one side and away from the crowd into the side corridor confusion crossing the bronze face. “Why? And tell me the truth before I slam you into a bulkhead, Paris.”

“My name is Tom,” he answered flinching from the anger in the dark eyes. “And because I love you. Please, take me with you.” Tears crystallized in his blue eyes. There, he had said it and inwardly he felt better for saying it and now to wait for the reaction from his action.

The former Maquis took a step back in complete surprise and suspicion. “When did you come up with that realization or is this some kind of cruel joke?”

“A few years ago, I didn’t have the nerve to tell you and now with you going home I may never get the chance again,” the tears were running freely down his face as he reached for Chakotay only to have the man step back away from him, wary of the blond trying to touch him.

“I’m not in the mood for jokes, Paris.” Chakotay growled deeper. “You have poor tastes in the that department.”

“Please, this is no hoax,” Tom whispered brokenly and leaning against the wall before he fell down. His heart was breaking as he saw the disbelief and disdain in the cold brown eyes. “I’ve loved you for a long time and I want to be with you, please.”

“How long, Paris?” he shouted in disgust, his anger threatening to break his control. “How dare you do this to me now, you cold-hearted selfish bastard?”

“About ten years,” Tom whimpered in his defeat. He turned to go find a place to try and lose himself for he just wanted to curl up and die under the wrath of Chakotay’s anger. Having the Maquis angry with him was the last thing he wanted.

A strong hand grabbed him and slammed him back into the wall. His head struck the wall hard and he felt the beginnings of a headache coming on as he tried to focus on the man in front of him. “Name one good reason why I should take you with me?”

“Take me and let me prove my love for you, please. I want to be in your life.” Tom felt like he had nothing left to lose besides begging. He would do anything at this point just to stay in Chakotay’s life. A few more tears squeezed out from between his closed eyes.

“Will you do anything I say? Anything I want? Without complaint?” Chakotay asked in a harsh voice grabbing Tom by the scruff of his collar. “Look at me when I’m talking to you.”

“Yes,” he whispered and opened his eyes to find himself drowning in the depths of the hard brown-black of Chakotay’s eyes. He shivered under the intensity of his gaze.

“Suck me,” he ordered as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his hardening cock as he turned sideways away from the view of the crowd.

Tom’s blue eyes got wide at the sheer audacity of his order. “Here? In…public?” His face and neck were red with fear and embarrassment. 

“You just agreed to do I want. Are you breaking your word, Paris?” Chakotay leered at him trembling. “Either do it at once or get the hell out of my life. This will be the only time I will show you any leniency.”

“Yes, sir,” The blonde dropped to his knees and took the dark skinned cock in his mouth while using his hands to massage the heavy balls. Hands grasped his blonde hair roughly causing him to whimper in pain but his head was held still by the powerful grip they had.

Taking charge, Chakotay held the blonde head still and pumped his cock in and out of the mouth with the pink lips he had dreamed about many a time. It was so good, wet, hot and moist. “Oh, yeah. A good little cocksucker, aren’t you, Paris?”

His jaw was aching and Tom knew it was going to hurt like hell tomorrow, but he didn’t care as long as he was with Chakotay. He would take whatever the big man gave him. Cum splashed against the back of his throat and he swallowed every drop of it instinctively realizing that Chakotay would be upset if he let any spill. Licking the cock and balls clean, he gently replaced them in the pants while the big man slowly resumed his normal breathing habits and his face returned to its normal bronze coloring.

Burning with humiliation and the tears flowing freely down his beautiful face, Tom stayed kneeling waiting for the next command from Chakotay. It wasn’t long in coming.

“Not bad,” Chakotay remarked dryly feeling relaxed for the first time in a long time. He decided to humor Tom by letting him tag along for now while he waited to see if his love was supposedly real. “Now follow me and don’t get in my way. I have to think about this.”

“Yes, Chakotay,” Tom said softly as he stood with his head bowed. Furious at his lack of control of trying to keep his tears from falling, he wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt. He stayed on Chakotay’s heels as the Native American dashed for his shuttle hoping he hadn’t missed it.

They made it just before the hatch closed. Grabbing the last two seats on the crowded shuttle, Chakotay pushed Tom in next to the window seat while he sat on the aisle seat. 

“Sit there and don’t say a word. I need to think about this,” Chakotay ordered Tom as they put their gear in the overhead compartment and made themselves comfortable in the cushioned seating. Tom slumped down in his seat after nodding his blonde head yes to the order.

Chakotay leaned back, closed his dark eyes and promptly went to sleep relaxed from the blowjob courtesy of Tom. He hadn’t felt this good since they had arrived back in the Alpha Quadrant a few months ago. 

A few hours passed without any conversation between the two even when a snack was provided. Tom kept his eyes down and wiped a stray tear once in a while when he thought Chakotay wasn’t looking. He was beginning to wonder if Chakotay even intended on taking him all the way home with him and what would happen to him once they got there, but he was determined to stick it out no matter what.

A few hours later getting up, Chakotay pulled Tom to his feet got their gear and took them to the lavatory on the pretext of freshening up. Once the door was locked behind them, he pushed the startled blonde face up against the wall pulling his pants and briefs down in the process.

“What’s going on?” Tom stammered confused by the stocky man’s actions until he felt slicked up fingers entering him.

“I never said you could talk, not did I?” Chakotay whispered harshly in the perfect shell shaped ear. “You will be punished for that later. Got me? Just nod yes if you understand?”

Tom did and felt the humiliation burning through his body and knew he was as red as a beet, but he also started to feel his own desires rising as Chakotay now used three fingers to stretch his entry muscle. His own cock started to get hard and he had to bite his lip to keep any sounds from escaping through his pink soft lips.

Freeing his own long dark shaft, Chakotay poised at the entrance to Tom’s most intimate opening ready to satisfy a long time dream of owning the smart ass pilot. He had always wanted to see what it would be like to shove his dick up the pilot’s ass and now he was getting a chance to find out. Shoving none to gently, he buried his cock to his balls in one push into the pale white ass feeling Tom struggle not to groan while accommodating his former commanding officer.

Holding in his protests, Tom felt fully stretched and about to be split by the massive cock in his ass, but as Chakotay held still he could feel himself become accustomed to it. Slowly, Chakotay began to pull in and out of the tight ass as he clutched the pale hips for support. Leaning over, he began to suck on the back of Tom’s neck nipping and biting to mark his territory with a big red hickey.

Aroused, Tom began to enjoy the ride and loved the feeling of being conquered by his dream love, only now it was a reality. He began thrusting back to match the rhythm of Chakotay’s thrusting in and out. Tom was usually very vocal during sex and a line of blood was running down his neck and chin from biting his lips to keep still at the Native American’s command.

Feeling the pliant body close to coming, Chakotay began thrusting harder feeling his own orgasm beginning to race through his body sweeping away everything else so that nothing matter but the two of them. Groaning loudly, he felt Tom’s muscles clamping hard around his cock and milking him thoroughly while he began to jerk with his own orgasm. Finished, he slumped against the trembling pale body breathing hard and waited for his senses to return.

Hugging the wall, Tom remained silent as his breathing returned to normal. Looking up, he saw the blood smeared on the wall from his lips, which were now throbbing with pain. He could feel the stocky body slowly resume his regular breathing and tried to use his sleeve to wipe the blood off of his face.

“What happened, Tom? Why do you have blood on your face?” Chakotay seemed genuinely concerned about the injury, but Tom was suspicious while shaking his head no.

“Answer me, damn it!” He took a handful of the blonde hair pulling the face close to his to get a better look at the injury.

“I bit my lip on accident.” Tom answered keeping his eyes cast downwards.

“I think it was more than that. You were trying to keep quiet and bit yourself on purpose, didn’t you?” Chakotay guessed the real reason, but wanted confirmation.

“Yes,” the tears started in again as the big man left him alone for a moment.

“Look at me.” Chakotay said to him. Fearful, he glanced up to find a dermal regenerator in the dark skinned hand. Tilting the head back slightly at a good angle, Chakotay let the regenerator fix the injuries to the pink and bloody lips.

“Feel better?” he asked when he was done putting the tool away.

“Yes, thank you.” He was grateful that the man was not always a complete bastard to him.

“How about your ass?”

“It’s fine, just a little sore.” Tom said as he pulled his pants up when he was done cleaning himself up. “May I ask a question?”

“Yes,” Chakotay finished his own freshening up and fastened his bag looking up at his…he did not know what Paris was to him yet.

“When can we get something to eat? I’m hungry,” Tom asked.

“Since this is an overnight trip, we’re supposed to get a meal in a while. Can you hang on till then?” He was starting to sound impatient again with the blond. “Let’s go sit back down.”

“Yes, sir,” Tom followed him meekly back to their seats slumping against the shuttle wall and try to stare out at the passing stars wondering what he could do to get the man to believe him. Pulling a padd out of his bag, he tried to read the novel on it to help pass the time.

Immersed in his own deep thoughts, Chakotay was startled when he felt something on his shoulder. Turning his head, he was amazed to see Tom asleep with his head on his broad shoulder. Soft snuffling sounds were coming from the pale pink mouth, nose and the red-blond curls were falling over his forehead while giving him the look of a little boy.

Now that I have him, what the Sam hell am I going to do with him? This was his biggest question of the day and maybe the rest of his life. One thing was for sure, he was going to have to come up with an answer pretty soon, but in the meantime he would just take it one day at a time with the blonde. Especially the opportunity of the sex since it was free for the taking at the moment.

Without thinking about it, Chakotay gave the man a gentle kiss on the forehead before he leaned back and took a nap letting the younger man sleep where he was.

************

“Come on, Tom. Let’s go.” Chakotay gave the blonde a rough shaking on his shoulder.

“I’m up, I’m up.” Tom mumbled as he stood up yawning. Opening his sleep filled eyes, he caught a glimpse of Chakotay as he was making his way off of the shuttle. “Shit,” he swore softly as he grabbed his gear and sprinted after him.

Chakotay didn’t look back he just knew that the younger man would be following him closely as they left the shuttle stepping out onto his home world of Dorvan V. Fresh Dorvan air filled his lungs as he tasted the breath of home for the first time in nearly fourteen years and he enjoyed the blue sky over his head.

“Chakotay,” a commanding female voice sounded out over the noise of the crowd. “Is that you?”

“Mama?” he asked breathless scarcely containing his excitement as the stout short woman pushed her way through to get to her son.

“Chakotay,” she yelled in excitement as she was swept up into his burly arms while Tom hung back to watch and not interfere with the family reunion.

“Hey, do I get a turn?” his sister, Rosa, asked a little indignant at being ignored only to be included in the hugging and the tears of joy ran freely among the family. Rosa had brought her husband, John Blackbear and their three children along for the reunion.

Tom was slightly jealous of the family attention. His family had always been cool and aloof refraining from such things as hugging or showing emotion in public. Such things were simply was not done by a Paris. Sighing softly, he watched with envy as his love was reunited in happiness with his family and he could only wait to see what would happen between the two of them next.

He didn’t have to wait long as Chakotay waved for him to join him.

“Mama, Rosa, John, this is my friend, Tom Paris. He’ll be staying with me for the time being if that’s all right with you, Mama,” Chakotay said as he put his arm around the blonde’s waist and pulling him close.

“Good to meet you, Tom. Welcome to Dorvan V and you’re certainly welcome in our home as well,” Mama said gently sensing the love this young man had for her son. She only hoped that Chakotay realized it too before it was too late.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Tom replied with genuine affection for the short lady as he towered over her by a good foot. She seemed pretty tall to him but she didn’t make him feel like a small boy.

“Come on boys, I’m sure you’d like some supper and a chance to really rest after your trip,” she took each one by the arm leading them to the ground car. “You two get in the back while I drive.”

“You drive, mama?” Chakotay said incredulously.

“I learned a thing or two while you were gone.” She retorted in mock annoyance.

“You have an incredible mom, Chakotay,” Tom remarked in his ear as they took off.

“What’s it to you?” He snarled at the blonde interrupting his thoughts. Tom flinched while to pulling his body as far from the big man as possible in the back seat of the car.

“Nothing. Just a comment,” Tom said softly fighting his tears once again. Why was he crying so much these last two days? Leaning against the window, he watched the scenery going by and realized how Earth-like Chakotay’s home world was. His heart ached for a kind word from the big man, but knew he would only get scorn if he said anything else.

Chakotay didn’t know what to think yet he was just so glad to be home and near his mother. He wished his father could’ve live long enough so they could have had that conversation he always wanted to have, but never found the time for. Now he had this blonde in his life all of a sudden and frankly he didn’t know what to make of it. This might still be some kind of joke that Paris was pulling on him and he was a little distrustful of Tom all of sudden was in love with him.

//Would Chakotay ever see him as being honest and truthful about this? // With a deep sigh, Tom wiped his eyes with his sleeve wishing his hair was longer so he could hide his face when he wanted too. Soon they were pulling up in front of a rambling ranch house set under a couple of oak and maple trees.

“It’s good to be home, mama,” Chakotay said as he opened the door for his mother and put his arm around her. He paid no attention to Tom who got their gear and followed them silently into the house.

“I wish your father was here, son. This is still a happy day for us all,” Mama beamed with pride at her son and his lover who seemed sad and lost. “What would you like for dinner, Tom?” She was standing next to a replicator sitting on the counter in her kitchen.

“A hamburger and fries, please,” Tom returned her smile glad that someone noticed he was alive. His smile fell when he saw Chakotay frowning in his direction.

“Coming up. Chakotay, what are you having?” Mama asked her son making a mental note to have a talk with him regarding his treatment of Tom. Couldn’t he see that love that was shinning in Tom’s eyes as he followed his movements even with his eyes downcast?

“Salad, please,” her son answered indifferent to Tom standing beside him. He knew he needed to deal with the issue of Tom in his life, but he didn’t want to deal with it right now. It felt good to be home and he didn’t want any disturbances for the moment upsetting the balance.

Supper was quiet and strained that evening for the three of them. Chakotay retired early taking Tom with him to his room even thought Mama offered the blonde their guestroom.

************

“I’m going for a hike up the mountain, Paris. Do you want to go along?” Chakotay asked the sleepy pilot the following morning at the breakfast table.

“Yes.” Tom replied sullenly not overeager for any kind of early morning exercise. Finishing his coffee he followed the Commander outside of the farmhouse and up the road.

About a mile up the road, Chakotay turned off into the lush woods following a faint game trail that he remembered from his childhood and eagerly made his way up his old pathways. Tom followed gamely, quietly and wondered if Chakotay had made up his mind yet about his status in his life.

Quite a few species of trees and other plant life had been transported from Earth and grew quite well on this planet. Chakotay was in his element here on his home world and soon left Tom straggling behind as he took off at a slow jog heading for his favorite childhood place.

Tom gave up and was satisfied to manage to stay on the same trail as the big man hearing him off in the distance. Sighing, he tried to enjoy his surroundings but his thoughts kept intruding over the events of last night. He was so caught up in them that he didn’t notice the rain until a cold drop landed on his neck sending a chill down his spine.

His ass was still quite sore after Chakotay had taken him hard on the floor of his bedroom telling him to stay quiet so they wouldn’t disturb his mother. When the big man was done, he had left him alone on the floor and tossed a blanket and pillow to him as an afterthought. Crying softly for a long time, it was nearly dawn before Tom had finally gotten to sleep.

The heart in his chest was telling him one thing, but his mind was beginning to wonder if he should just leave since Chakotay had shown any little sign of wanting him to stay in his life. He made up his mind to ask him when they got back to the house either they start fresh or he was leaving and that was that. Happy with his sudden decision, he yelped as the path gave out from under him sending him down into a raging mudslide.

************

Delighting in the rain, Chakotay threw his head back to catch the drops of water laughing like a little boy. All the dangers and harrowing experiences of the Delta Quadrant washed away as the rain continued to fall and he felt reborn. “I’m home, I’m home,” he yelled out to whichever spirits were listening feeling clean of the stains on his soul except for one for the first time since he had left Star Fleet.

It wasn’t until he was soaked and shivering awhile later that he remembered Tom. The irritating, smart-ass cocky son of a bitch who had proclaimed that he was in love with him. Tom hadn’t said much the last couple of days just staying low-keyed and in the background, but he remembered the hurt looks too as he had snapped at the quiet tall man.

“Tom! Where are you?” he yelled out as he started back down the trail. Tom was a city boy compared to him and may have gotten lost.

There was no answer to his calls and he began to worry. His anger soon started to build at ‘leave to Paris to find a way to fuck things up.’ He was tempted to send the man packing as soon as it could be arranged. Wet and cold, his temper grew shorter the further down the hills he went looking for him.

Rounding a bend in the path, he came across a washout leaving that part of the path blocked off. Chakotay hoped that Tom had not been caught in the mudslide for it could have disastrous results, even deadly ones for the unsuspecting traveler.

“Tom!” he yelled out again hoping that he would hear him. As he turned to take a roundabout way to the path further down the hill, his foot slip and down he went as a soft portion of the path he was standing on gave way under the weight of his body.

His body hit rocks, branches, trees and was tossed around as the mud slid down the hillside. Lucky for Chakotay the mud was moving fast enough to keep him on top and not suck him under the cement like mixture. When he stopped bouncing like a rubber ball as the mud and debris settled on the bottom of the ravine, he tried to glance around as his vertigo spun out of balance causing him to faint.

Only thirty yards away a mud caked body rested sprawled and half-buried from the earlier slide. There was a moan of pain and only the drops of rain continued to make any sound for quite awhile.

************

Mama contacted the local authorities when the boys didn’t return by late afternoon worried after hearing about the flashfloods and mudslides up the hills from the news channel. Rosa and John joined her at the house with the children and John left to join the search and rescue teams to help out where he could.

Huddled together on the front porch, the family watched as shuttles hovered over the nearby hills looking for the men. Search teams on foot with dogs and tricorders worked from the ground going over it foot by foot. The search continued until it became too dark to see anything and everyone agreed to resume the rescue effort at first light.

Lighting a candle in the window, Mama prayed to the spirits and the soul of her dearly departed husband, Kolopak, to watch over and protect the boys. She had just gotten him back and dearly wished he wouldn’t be taken away again so soon. Rosa joined her in the vigil they held all through the long night.

************

Chakotay stirred. His mouth was dry, his head was throbbing and every muscle in his body screamed in pain as he tried to get up from the cold ground. Opening a blurry eye, he could see and debris all around him. Stretching slowly and moving his body around to get warmed up and assess himself for injuries the pain in his muscles faded to a dull roar.

Tom. Where was he? Was he still alive? His heart started to pound at the thought that the beautiful blond might be dead. Suddenly his life seemed empty without Tom in it to irritate him, make him laugh and he deserved to be a better lover to him if it wasn’t too late.

“Tom,” he called out. There was no answer to his cries.

“Chakotay!” he heard voices from up the hillside and dogs barking. Must be a rescue team coming to look for him and Tom.

“I’m down here,” he yelled up the hillside catching the attention of the rescue team.

“Can you see Tom? He’s just a few meters from your location,” a voice answered back. “My tricorder reads faint lifesigns about thirty meters to the west of your current location.”

“I’ll try and find him.” Chakotay yelled back as he turned to look in the direction he had been told.

“We have to find another way down, Chakotay. The soil is still too shaky and shifting for us to come down. Hang on, we’ll get you both out of there.” The told him.

“I understand. Thank you,” he turned his full attention to a mud caked body half buried in the mud just a little ways away. It was slow going through the muddy and debris strewn ground but he was determined to find his lover.

His lover. When had that changed? At the thought of the not having the blonde beauty around for the rest of his life a few hours ago most likely while delirious and shivering with the cold of the night air. Did he really want high-spirited smart-assed pilot bugging him and disrupting his life? Did he want him to disturb his inner calm and center?

Hell yes, he did. Now to make sure he was still alive so he could tell him. They still had plenty of time in their lives to make a loving partnership work. Now he had to convince Tom that he was being sincere.

“Tom, answer me. Are you hurt?” Chakotay called out as he approached the still form on the ground.

No answer.

“Please, Tom. Even if you’re mad at me, please say something, sweetheart,” he felt a tear of remorse fall down his face as he started to recall how horrible he had treated him the last couple of days.

There was a slight whimper from the limp body on the ground in front of him. “Thank you, spirits. He lives.” Chakotay whispered as he knelt beside Tom. “Tom, can you hear me?”

“Can’t breath,” came the very slight whisper from the bluish gray lips.

There was a thick branch pining him to the ground while slowly crushing his chest. Tom must have been trying hard all night to breath and shallow breaths they had been, plus he couldn’t imagine the pain the younger man was in. Surveying the way the heavy branch was constricting him, Chakotay figured out the angle of the weight while using another nearby branch as a lever to pry it off of his chest.

Pulling the branch up and away from the slim figure, he knelt and pulled Tom into his lap hugging him. “Oh, spirits, Tommy. I’m so sorry for the way I treated you. Can you ever forgive me?”

Tom didn’t hear him as he slipped into darkness from the pain and the relief of being able to breathe again. Brushing the blonde hair back from his forehead, Chakotay held onto him until the rescue team managed to transport them out of the ravine using the transporter from one of the shuttles.

************

“Can you give my son another chance, Tom? I know he is very contrary and hard-headed and I know you love him very much,” Mama asked as she stood by his bedside in the hospital room. Tom had suffered from five broken ribs, a punctured lung and a slight concussion in the slide and now he was recovering very nicely.

“I love him very much, Mama, but I can’t handle the way he has been treating me the last couple of days. If he would have said a simple kind word to me, I would have been on cloud nine,” a tear fell down his face and she wiped it away.

“Please, don’t go yet. I know he will come around. If he didn’t love you he would never have permitted you to come home with him,” she entreated him.

“I’m sorry, but I need to go. Thank you for your hospitality and I’ll always be grateful for the chance to know you,” Tom said as he took her hand and kissed it.

Standing in the hallway just outside of Tom’s room, Chakotay felt like a total heel and maybe he didn’t deserve any love from the man inside. Pushing aside his guilt and steeling his resolve, he strolled into the room determined not to let Tom Paris out of his life.

“Tom, I need to talk to you,” he announced as he came to a stop by his mother. She hugged him and left them alone. As she left the room, she prayed to the spirits that the two of them could work it out.

“There’s nothing to talk about, Chakotay. I’m leaving so you don’t have to worry about me messing up your life ever again.” Tom turned his head towards the wall so he wouldn’t have to look at the disdain he knew would be in those soft brown eyes. He had hoped that one day they would look upon him with love, but now they never would and he would leave all of it behind him.

“Well, you’re going to listen to me whether you like it or not, Paris,” Chakotay sat beside him on the bed and pulled the unresisting man into his arms. “I love you, Tommy and I do want you in my life.”

“Don’t make fun of me, Chakotay. I can’t handle it right now. So please leave me alone so I can leave with a little bit of dignity,” he didn’t believe this was happening as his heart started to pound and he felt a little light-headed as the words started to sink in.

“I’m not making fun of you, Tommy. I’m deadly serious. All I want is one chance to show you how much you mean to me.” Using his right hand, he grasped the pale chin and turned Tom’s head to face him.

“When did you reach that brilliant conclusion, Commander?” Tom sneered as his own anger made an appearance over the way Chakotay had treated him.

“When I almost lost you this morning. They told me if I hadn’t moved that branch when I did you would’ve died a few moments later because your oxygen levels were so low,” he confessed while gazing into those unbelieving blue eyes that matched the color of Dorvan’s blue sky. “I had time to think about it while I was holding you and feeling bad about the way I had been treating you.”

Tom just stared at him not quite convinced of this sudden turnaround so Chakotay continued on, ”All I want is one chance to show you how much you’ve come to mean to me and belong with me. Please, Tom. Just give me one evening to show you.”

“Okay, but just one evening.” Chakotay could see he was still a little wary but he would prove to Tom that they did indeed belong together.

************

Tom never saw Chakotay the next day as he rested back at the farmhouse where Mama insisted that he recuperate from his injuries. Resting on the front porch, Tom spent most of the day dozing and thinking on the swing while enjoying the view of the valley.

There was a note waiting for him on the bed in Chakotay’s room when he came in to get ready to take a shower. It said to be please ready by seven o’clock and Chakotay would be by to pick up. Dress is casual. I love you, Chakotay.

Promptly at seven o’clock sharp there was a knock on the front door and Chakotay stepped inside the farmhouse to find Tom waiting for him a little anxious.  
“Shall we go?” Chakotay offered the taller man his arm hoping to make him relax and more at ease around him.

“Yes.” Tom was still hesitant with the big man who was dressed to kill in a white silk tunic with gold fringe and tight black jeans showing off his well-rounded ass. //Might as well go for broke. // Tom thought to himself as he took the proffered arm.

Chakotay treated him to a buffet supper at a local restaurant in town until the sun went down over the hills. Finishing his supper, Tom was still skeptical over Chakotay, but said nothing about it. They left the restaurant and headed for the local spaceport confusing Tom with his actions.

“Where are we going?” Tom asked as they inside port authority office.

“You’ll see, love. Just be patient.” He was treated to one of his killer dimple smiles leaving him feeling slightly weak in the knees.

A transporter beam rematerialized them on the porch of a log cabin high in the hills behind his mother’s farm. Tom fell in love with the place instantly and let his date guide him inside the brightly-lit rustic cabin.

“What place is this, Chakotay?” Tom asked as he took in the living room combined with a fully stocked library on one side of the room. There was a kitchen; bathroom, study/office and a master bedroom complete with a king sized bed just down the hallway.

“This is my home, Tom. Excuse me, our home. I built this home years ago for when I find my partner or retirement if I never found anyone. Now will you believe me that I love you and I want you to stay with me,” he couldn’t look at him so he paid attention to lighting the fire in the fireplace and turning down the lights.

“It will take more than showing me a cabin, Chakotay.” Tom let a little defiance slip into his tone of voice and watched in wonder as Chakotay stood up and faced him.

“Do you think you would have succeeded in leaving?” Chakotay stepped forward invading his personal space. Tom shivered with desire and lust for the man with the dark sexy eyes who was making him weak in the knees.

“No. I love you too much,” Tom said swallowing a dry throat while licking his dry lips unaware that his action sent a thrill straight to Chakotay’s groin. The calm controlled power he radiated had always made Tom aware of who would top in the bedroom, but he didn’t care. He wanted to be taken by this bronze man to surrender totally and let Chakotay mold him any way he wanted as he had in his fantasies over the years.

“What do you want, Tom?” Chakotay breathed softly in the blonde’s ear as he nibbled on the pale long throat.

“You, Chakotay. Make me believe how much you love me,” He trembled under the intensity of it and felt the blood heading south to his groin making his cock harden with desire.

“Don’t move, Tom,” Chakotay undid the top button of Tom’s shirt while softly kissing the pale flesh and continued on as more skin was exposed to his gaze with each opened button.

“Yes,” Tom breathed as his wide eyes followed Chakotay’s movements. The kisses continued back up his chest to his lips as those full lips plundered his mouth and his shirt was tossed to the floor. He let a small whimper escape as his hands clinched and unclenched in sheer frustration, but it was heavenly.

Solid arms circled his waist pulling him into the big stocky frame so their erections met and both could feel the jolt of electricity cross between them. Tom groaned and Chakotay chuckled as his big hands explored the soft silken skin of the lean frame in his arms.

Chakotay moved his lips to the pale long throat sucking and biting while his hands found the pink nipples on the lightly furred chest. He pinched and rolled them until they were hard while Tom twitched and moaned with pleasure as his need grew.

“Please,” Tom whimpered his cock getting harder and a tremor shook his body.

“Not yet, Tommy. We’re just getting started,” Chakotay whispered as his hands drifted down to the waistband of Tom’s pants and pulled.

“I’m not going to live through this,” Tom groaned as his pants fell to the floor with a whisper. He wasn’t wearing any underwear so Chakotay grasped his firm tight ass grinding their erections and pelvic together.

Chakotay could sense that Tom was nearing the edge of coming so he let go of him and dropped to his knees to remove Tom’s socks, shoes and pants. While there, he took a good look at the long pink cock surrounded by golden hair with a dark purple head as it bobbed eagerly wanting some kind of attention. Tom was breathing hard to control his anticipation and his whole body was lightly flushed. His blue eyes were closed when he looked up.

“Open your eyes and watch me, baby.” Chakotay ordered. Tom trembled with the effort and the blue eyes flew open in surprise as his cock was engulfed in a hot moist silky embrace.

Two long sucks and slurping later, Tom came screaming deep in the back of his lover’s throat. He jerked and would have fallen to his knees if Chakotay hadn’t grabbed his hips for support. The big man licked him clean and than stood up to hold and embrace the lean trembling frame until Tom regained his senses.

“Do it again, please,” Tom asked and Chakotay had to laugh.

“No problem, we got all night, baby. Lay down on the bed and wait for me,” Chakotay instructed as he began to undress.

Throwing his clothes to one side, Chakotay stood there and let Tom appreciate the body before him. Tom’s cock twitched in response to the golden skinned muscular form. Chakotay was stocky built and densely packed with not an ounce of fat anywhere as Tom’s eyes got wide in eager anticipation.

His eyes traveled from the short spiky black hair slightly tinted with gray to the dark eyes set in the handsome rugged face accented by the blue upswept tattoo over the left temper and forehead. Down to the golden throat where he could see the pulse beating at the base to the broad shoulder to the smooth hairless chest with dark nipples to the washboard stomach. Tom’s own cock jumped in response to seeing the thick rigid shaft of Chakotay’s standing up proudly surrounded by a bed of thick black hair with a pair of heavy balls. His gaze lingered for a moment and dropped to the meaty thighs down to the muscular calves to the trim ankles and slim feet with beautiful toes begging to be sucked.

Chakotay turned sideways and Tom looked on in amazement at the firm golden ass and smooth backside. Having been appreciated for his assets long enough, the big man stalked the blonde moving towards him like a wolf hunting his prey and a shiver went down his spine making him break out in shivers. Settling between the long golden legs, Chakotay took a pillow and placed it under the narrow hips to allow easier access to the more intimate places.

Tom had tensed up, so using his lips and hands Chakotay explored the soft pale flanks, his belly, cock and balls gently yet teasing him into relaxing. Gradually, Tom relaxed under his caresses yet his cock grew hard again begging for attention as Chakotay kissed the weeping head and grinned at Tom as he reached for the lube.

“So beautiful and all mine,” Chakotay growled low in his throat as he used well-slicked fingers to loosen Tom’s anal muscles to receive his cock.

“Please,” Tom whimpered with need. His elegant hands clutched the sheets to give them something to do as the sexual tension in his body mounted and his own frustration mounted.

Lifting the long legs over his shoulders, Chakotay positioned the head of his cock into Tom’s body and entered him slowly so as not to hurt his lover. It was hot, tight and satiny against the hardness of his own cock and he knew he would not last very long.

“Touch yourself, Tommy. Let me see you come for me,” Chakotay encouraged as he rode the blond for all he was worth.

The long fingers danced on his cock and it only took a moment to make himself come. Chakotay loved the expressive look on his face as it grimaced in his orgasm. Tom’s anal muscles spasm around his own cock and he came with a roar filling the pale ass with his creamy love juices. Long legs fell limp to each side of as he lowered himself to lie on Tom enjoying the skin contact despite the sticky mess on the pale stomach.

Chakotay turned them sideways so he wouldn’t crush Tom with his greater weight. Tom was still out of it so he put the time to good use by exploring the pink mouth with his own. Tired, but sated he gathered the lean younger man into his arms and fell asleep.

He never heard Tom’s begging entreaty, “Please, don’t make me leave. I have no place else to go anymore.” He snuggled deeper into the warm loving embrace and fell back asleep.

A hard sensation against his hip cause Tom to open his eyes at the annoyance until he realized that it was Chakotay’s hard-on begging for some action. He noticed that his lover had cleaned them up sometime while he had been asleep. The earthly scent of Chakotay filled his nostrils as he moved down to take the bronze cock in his mouth. There was a groan coming from deep in the big chest, but he remained asleep.

With one hand and mouth he worked the hard shaft while he rolled and played with the heavy balls using his other hand. Tom could feel Chakotay coming more awake as the pleasurable tingles to his groin raced through his body. He arched his hips up to get closer to Tom’s loving attentions.

“What a great way to wake-up,” Chakotay moaned as ran his hands in Tom’s silky blond hair.

Seeing that he had bronze man’s undivided attention, he relaxed his throat muscles and engulfed the whole cock in his hot moist mouth. He only bobbed up and down a few times when Chakotay came deep in his throat and Tom swallowed every creamy drop. When he was done, he was pulled up into Chakotay’s arms for a loving hug and a deep kiss so Chakotay could taste himself in Tom’s mouth. He should let him do that more often, if he’ll come home with me.

“Thank-you,” Chakotay said. “I could spend a full lifetime getting to know you, Tom. If you’ll let me that is. Please come home with me.”

“I’ll take the chance if you can see me now as I am and not as I was. I love you, Chakotay.” Tom answered as he pulled the big man in for a kiss.

“I see you, love. I finally see you.”

THE END


End file.
